


Secrets

by Ellionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: (Ex) Assassin Tom Riddle, AU - John Wick, Assassin Harry Potter, Concierge Tom Riddle, Ficlet, For A Fic That Might Never Exist, M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: There was no way to keep a secret around the usual crowd of the Continental Hotels.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/gifts).



> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Dear Miklos had a few John Wick crossover prompts. I didn't want to pick one up because I have way too many WIPs atm. Dear Miklos had also a sudden need to see Tom In a corset vest as a bartender ~~after I talked about it concerning a fic which will be posted probably tomorrow.~~
> 
> Maybe it will become more, maybe not. We'll see.  
>  ~~Feel free to throw me ideas if you want.~~

There was no way to keep a secret around the usual crowd of the Continental Hotels. Not when it was a regular part of any ordinary job to scoop them out. 

But there was also no way, one of them would want to earn the ire of Tom Riddle - the most dangerous concierge of all Continental Hotels, usually to be found in the London branch. 

It wasn’t talked about, but he used to be known as  _ Lord Voldemort _ \- flight-of-death. One of the big names, right up with legends like John  _ Baba Yaga  _ Wick himself. One of the greatest assassins ever known… right until the day he suddenly disappeared and re-emerged a few years later as a concierge. 

Of course, no one dared to look into it. Everyone knew what happened to people that tried to cozy up to him. 

Everyone remembered Bellatrix LeStrange. 

That was: People that weren’t Harry Potter, the  _ Master of Death. _ Beloved by many, feared by all.

There was no way to keep a secret around the usual crowd of the Continental Hotels.

So while nobody talked about it - no one dared so much as even look at them - everyone knew that Lord Voldemort might fly before Death but he never flew before it’s Master - he searched him out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. I’m not entirely sure what to do with it yet, but feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
